


Courtship

by FlamingDoritos, TheGoddessWater (GreyJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Romance, The Adventures of Sir James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingDoritos/pseuds/FlamingDoritos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyJedi/pseuds/TheGoddessWater
Summary: After years of putting it off, Xalvadore, Crown Prince of Prylea, must select his intended. The Lady Fraise is a choice only through technicality, as the unpredictable, destructive nature of her magic should have marked her as an unsuitable match.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case you ever wanted to learn about the characters we don't see much in-story to begin with, here's Xalvadore (24) meeting Fraise (18) for the first time.

The past few days had been exhausting, having to meet with so many young women hoping to be selected for his courtship. He hated every moment of it.

When the servant announced the Lady Fraise Alisi, Xalvadore couldn't help thinking that they were really beginning to reach for candidates. The girl looked young, her boyish form a jarring contradiction to her supposed title of “Lady”. And yet he couldn't simply turn her away; far better to be polite and at least give her an audience with him.

Xalvadore smiled at her and gestured to the seat across from him. “Please have a seat, Lady Alisi.”

She bowed her head, knees bending in a curtsy before she sat, taking care to cross her ankles and fold her hands carefully in her lap. Uncomfortable as it was, Fraise didn't dare relax yet, not after being so closely scrutinized by King Casban upon their arrival. “Thank you, Highness.”

Goddesses, she looked as tense as he felt. “Would you care for some tea? I find it tends to ease the conversation a little.”

“If it pleases you, Highness.”

He cringed inwardly. Another of those deferential, opinionless responses. “It does,” he said and cast his sending to have a servant bring water and herbs for their tea.

There was a moment of silence. He cleared his throat softly. “If you don't mind my saying so, Lady Alisi, you seem...young to be seeking a husband.”

_ Shit _ . Fraise tried hard not to let her discomfort show, and wondered how best to say that she was only there because turning down the invitation would have been rude. “Every woman must marry eventually, and you were kind enough to offer the opportunity to meet you, Highness. It would be foolish to turn down the invitation.”

“Yes, I suppose that's true. You lose nothing but for the visit.”

He looked up as the door opened and Amelie entered, carrying a tray set for tea; she must have been waiting nearby for him to make the request. He smiled at her as she set it carefully on the small table between Xalvadore and Fraise. His fingers brushed against her arm as she drew back and he hoped the touch conveyed more meaning than his few words could. “Thank you, Ammie. That will be all for now.”

“Of course, Xalvadore.” Amelie nodded. “I'll be nearby if you require anything else.”

Goddesses, she was  _ beautiful _ . Fraise swallowed hard; why on earth was the crown prince looking for a wife when someone like that lived in the palace with him?

As Amelie left them, Xalvadore caught the look on Fraise's face before she could entirely mask it. “She's my retainer,” he offered as he began to pour hot water into the cups Amelie had brought them.

“I see.” That made sense, then, though why she hadn't stayed to serve their tea seemed odd. “Is she new to palace life?”

“Not particularly,” he said. “She's been with me for quite a few years now. Why do you ask?”

“O-oh, I just—I wondered why she wasn't serving us.” She felt her face grow hot, and glanced at the wall.

“Oh. I...suppose this must seem a little odd.” Goddesses, he'd never given it a second thought. “I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself. And, well, I find it rather takes away from the relaxation of the tea if one feels like they're being watched.”

“It's not odd, not when you say it like that.” She realised she'd been speaking to him casually, and swallowed. “Your Highness.”

“I'm glad you understand.“He pretended not to notice her slight lapse in formality. “What may I brew for you, Lady Alisi?”

Fraise bit her lip. “I...” The array in front of them was nearly overwhelming, not nearly what she had expected. And it was all so  _ fresh _ . She glanced up at him; his expression was nothing but patient. “Highness, forgive me for wanting something so plain, but I would have ginger.”

“Of course, my lady.” He certainly hadn't expected that answer, but nodded and took a moment to prepare a ginger infusion for her, setting the strainer in one of the cups and offering it to her. “I hope it's to your liking.”

Fraise accepted the cup, careful not to touch his hands—he  _ was _ the crown prince, after all. She breathed deep and smiled. “It smells perfect, Highness. Thank you.”

“You're very welcome.” Xalvadore smiled at her and began to prepare his own tea. “Tell me a little about yourself?”

She bit her lip. “I'm not sure what there is to tell, Highness. I live a privileged life, and I am fortunate to have my closest friend as my bodyguard on this visit.” She glanced up at him. “What would you like to know?”

“Anything you'd like to tell me. You can tell me about home if you like. Something you enjoy, perhaps?”

There was no chance that he'd want to hear about fencing, despite how badly she wanted to speak of something she was familiar with. Desperately, she tried to search for something to talk about that wouldn't shame her family. Reading? Tactics? Both seemed incorrect. Fraise sipped her tea, painfully aware of the growing silence between them.

“I'm sure Your Highness would be bored, listening to me speak freely,” she finally said.

“Have you no passions?” Xalvadore asked. “Nothing at all that you enjoy?” He sipped at his tea and frowned slightly. “Is your water hot enough?”

Fraise bit her lip, aware that she may well have ruined any chance of earning favour with the prince. “I have many passions, Highness, but none that you would find interesting, I'm sure.” She sipped her tea. Warm enough. “My water is alright, thank you.”

Xalvadore sighed, cupping his tea in his hands, adding more heat to the water. “And what makes you think I'd not share any interest?”

“My pastimes are not ladylike, Highness. I'm certain you'd find more in common with...” With someone else, she'd been about to say. Fraise bit her lip, unsure how to phrase it.

Xalvadore managed a smile. “Are you suggesting that I have ladylike pastimes?”

“What?” Her eyes snapped up to meet his. “Never, Highness, just that—I'm sure the others have—”

He grinned. That was more of a reaction than he'd gotten from most of the other women who had been brought before him. He reached across the table and touched her hand, a fleeting gesture. Fraise nearly jumped out of her skin. She gave him a questioning look.

“Relax, milady. Please.”

Colour rose to her cheeks. “Forgive me, Highness.”

“There's nothing to forgive,” he assured her, his voice soft. “I don't know what you think you know of me, but I doubt it's accurate.”

“You are the crown prince,” she murmured into her tea, not daring look up at him. “And I am being a disgrace.”

“What makes you say that?“

“Surely you are smart enough to answer that question yourself.” Sweet Water, she prayed her family would forgive her for being so rude to him.

For a long moment Xalvadore wasn't sure what to say. Gently, he touched her hand again. “You really don't want to be here, do you?”

“Neither do you,” she countered.

“No,” he said after a moment, “I don't.”

Fraise breathed a sigh of relief and uncrossed her legs. “Let's...finish our tea and say it's a poor match, then.”

“You would prefer that?” Xalvadore asked, drawing his hand away.

“No, I just...if neither of us wants to be here, then we may as well be done with it as soon as possible.” She paused to look at him. “Shouldn't we?”

Xalvadore shrugged halfheartedly. “You get that option.”

There was a long silence. Fraise sighed. “Fencing. That's what I do. I fence. My mother always wanted me to embroider and learn flower arranging, but my father is friends with General Vancil. His son and I grew up together. When he took up a weapon, I snuck out to do the same. I fenced for a month without either of my parents finding out. And then I manifested, and they didn't want to risk arguing with me.”

“No?” Xalvadore asked, sitting back and smiling at her. “So they let you keep at it? You must be quite good by now.”

She felt herself flush, just a little. “I'm alright, I suppose.”

“Well, I'd love to see sometime.”

“Wh-what?”

“People always downplay their skills when they talk about them. I'd like to see you fence sometime, perhaps.”

Fraise sipped her tea. “I'm sure I'm nothing special, Highness.”

“You're a noblewoman who fences. I quite disagree.”

She laughed softly, and kicked off her shoes when she noticed that Xalvadore had done the same. “It's just a title. I know my brother will be the preferred ruler of our region.”

Xalvadore nodded, sipping at his tea. “I don't hear much about either of you. Which is odd, given the prominence of your parents.”

She snorted softly. “We are...unfortunate.”

He cocked his head slightly. “Now what would make you say that? You, at least, seem fine enough to me.”

“Surely you know what I am.”

Xalvadore shook his head. “I hear little about you and your brother. I thought it was because you're both fairly young, and might still be manifesting.”

Carefully, she folded her legs underneath her. Those blue eyes were so gentle, and she sighed. “I'm a Destroyer. That's why you don't hear about me, Highness.”

_ Oh _ . “So that's why your parents didn't want to argue with your fencing.” He crossed his legs and took a long drink of his tea. “Is your brother also one?”

She shook her head. “Curses and sensing.”

Xalvadore nodded slowly. “That's unfortunate.”

Her eyes snapped up from where they'd been fixed on the rug. “My brother is a wonderful person. He's young, but clever. His manifestation will not be a hindrance to him, and when he takes over our lands I will be there to support both him and our people. It is not unfortunate.”

“My apologies,” Xalvadore said, raising his hands. “I meant no offence. He will be lucky to have you with him, I think.”

She realized she'd just snapped at the crown prince, and gasped. “I'm sorry! I--I shouldn't have--”

“You shouldn't have,” Xalvadore agreed. “But I think I can let it go.”

Would it be appropriate to beg him not to tell his father? She doubted it, and opted to stare into the bottom of her cup. “You are too kind, Highness.”

He smiled at her, despite how pointedly her gaze was fixed on her tea. “Would you like a top up? Or shall I let you escape this now?”

She swallowed hard. “I am happy to let you make that choice, Highness.”

Xalvadore tested the warmth of the teapot with his fingertips and channelled more heat into the water. Carefully he drew the warm water from the pot with his magic and trickled it into her cup. “I would have you stay a little longer, if I may request it.”

“Of course, Highness.” Those fingers were so graceful and elegant as they worked, and Fraise found herself staring.

“Have you not had the chance to see someone work water before?” he asked, not unkindly.

“N-no,” she stammered, tearing her eyes away from his fingers and looking him in the eye again. “It's lovely. You're so graceful.”

“Years of practice,” Xalvadore said. “Water's often been the easiest for me to play with, what with long formal dinners always having some on hand.” He grinned at the look on her face. “I can get bored same as anyone.”

“You don't say.” Fraise sipped her tea again, pleased with how much warmer it was. “You do this often, then? Did you show the others?”

Xalvadore shook his head. “Not to many of them. Just a couple.”

She smiled at him. “That's lucky, that your manifestation is so beautiful.”

“The goddesses saw fit to bless me so.” He smiled at her, a little uncertainly. “I hope I'm worthy of it.”

“You certainly seem to be.” Fraise relaxed a bit more and took a long swallow of her tea.

“You're too kind.” He settled in his chair and watched her for a moment. “So tell me, Lady Alisi, is fencing an isolated interest, or do you enjoy other such pursuits?”

Fraise let herself smile. “I love tactics. Chess, war games, that kind of thing. I love being able to look at a grid and know how I could move my pieces to secure victory.”

“Is that so? I'm...not the greatest at chess myself. I'm sure you'd trounce me if we tried.”

She couldn't help grinning. “People always downplay their skills when they talk about them. I'm sure you'd do just fine.”

“Oh, you think so?” Xalvadore grinned and got to his feet, moving to the books on the shelf. “I think I have a set around here. Somewhere.” He searched for a moment and then his shoulders sagged slightly. “Unless it was moved out.”

“I have mine in my quarters,” she offered. “Though if either of us leaves, I'm certain your father will want a word with you about who you've chosen.”

Xalvadore nodded. “He will. I'm...not exactly hurrying to have that chat. Again.”

“I...can't imagine this is easy.” She sighed softly. “It's unfortunate, that you're stuck trying to choose from people you don't even know.”

Xalvadore sighed, resting a hand on the bookshelf. “I still get to choose,” he said, more to the books than Fraise. He selected a thin, leather bound tome and returned to his seat before offering it to her. “Here. I...don't know if you've read through this before or not, but you might like it. It's got some interesting tactical stuff. And you'll be here a while, so if you get bored...”

Fraise accepted, flipping through the pages. “I'm halfway through at home, to be honest.” She smiled at him. “Thank you. I'll be sure to give it back to you after dinner.”

“You'll be done so quickly?”

She laughed softly. “I only have half of it left to read, and it's not terribly thick.” A soft sigh escaped her. “And once we finish eating it will be too dark to fence.”

“It should be nice out tomorrow. I...could show you to the training grounds if you like. So you know where they are?”

“Would you?!” Fraise nearly dropped her cup in her excitement. “We've been practicing in our quarters, it's  _ awful _ . I'd love that!”

Noticing the look on his face, she cleared her throat. “...Your Highness.”

Xalvadore couldn't help laughing.

Colour rushed to her cheeks, and she wished she'd worn her hair down so she could better hide behind it. “Apologies, Highness. I meant no offense.”

“None taken.” He smiled and got to his feet again, offering her his hand. “We've been here a while. People may talk if we stay any longer.”

Goddesses, that smile was lovely. Much kinder than his father's was. Fraise accepted his hand and giggled softly. “Highness, may I be so bold as to suggest we put our shoes back on?”

Xalvadore looked down at their bare feet. “I suppose we should.”

“Someone might see and think there's some sort of scandal,” she laughed.

“Oh yes. Some kind of barefoot misdemeanor.”

“The worst kind of misdemeanor.” She sighed and slipped back into her shoes, and began the task of relacing them. “I can't wait to be back in boots, to be honest with you. I don't like heels.”

“They do take getting used to,” he said sympathetically. “I used to hate them at first. I had to get used to them for riding.”

“Oh?” That caught her interest, and she smiled. “You ride, do you?”

“Since I was a boy. Do you?”

“On occasion.”

“Only occasionally? Not a big fan of it?”

She flushed. “Mother says it's inappropriate.”

_ Oh _ . “Yes, I've...ah... heard that that can be a worry sometimes for girls.” He patted her shoulder awkwardly. “Mother once told me that she wasn't allowed to ride for ages.”

Fraise nodded, still red. “I'm only permitted to ride if necessary. I...I hope that one day I can sneak off and learn, but...” She looked up at him and smiled weakly. “Sneaking away to ride would be much harder than sneaking away to fence.”

He almost offered to teach her. But he couldn't be sure she'd be staying all that long. “I can see how that would be difficult.”

Fraise nodded. “All I can do is wait.”

“I'm sorry. For what it's worth.”

That was...more than she'd expected. “Thank you, Highness.”

Xalvadore offered her his arm. “Here. Let me show you to the training area. And then I suppose I'd best go check back in.”

“You're too kind.” Fraise accepted his arm, and laughed. “Walk slowly; I'm an absolute wreck in long skirts like this.”

“Better suited to pants, dear? You don't look at all suited to those clothes.”

She let herself laugh. “Leggings and a tunic, most days.” Then she frowned, just slightly. “What do you mean, not suited? I think I look lovely.”

“No, no! You do look lovely. You just don't seem all that comfortable in them. Like if I were strapped in to Amelie's armour, or something.”

She laughed again, and dared pat his arm to try to comfort him. “It's my own fault. I could have taken up something proper, and I'm sure I'd enjoy wearing all this if I got used to it, but...” She shrugged. “I like being able to move, and run, and play with my brother. I can't climb trees in skirts like this.”

He smiled at her as they moved through the halls. “I would say do what makes you happy. If you like climbing trees and such, then by all means.“

“I think you're the first person to have ever told me that. Aside from Tiho, perhaps, but he's hardly in a position to tell me what I'm permitted to do.”

“Well, I didn't get much freedom growing up, but having met Amelie, I feel like I truly missed out.”

“Oh?” That was unexpected; wouldn't a prince have been given anything he wanted? “May I ask why?”

“I'm the only heir. I had to be perfect. So...lots of lessons, lots of structure.” Xalvadore sighed and adjusted his glasses where they'd slipped a little down his nose. “No time for climbing trees and such.”

“Not even when you were young? Surely you were permitted to play.” A thought struck her, and she frowned. “Or...did you not...?”

Xalvadore shook his head. “Not many other children to play with and no time. I didn't mind so much before my father...” The prince hesitated. “Before the accident. But things got strange after that.”

“O-oh.” This seemed like something you weren't supposed to ask about, and Fraise glanced at the wall, unsure. “I'm sorry to hear that.”

“Thank you.” Xalvadore paused and glanced around before leading Fraise through a door to take them outside.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Fraise breathed, “this is  _ beautiful _ . I haven't seen this part of the gardens yet.”

“No? Well, I'm sorry I didn't bring you until later in the day. It's stunning in the full light.”

“Is it?” Fraise glanced around. “I suppose it would be, some of these only bloom in the morning and midday.”

“Exactly. The flowers absolutely  _ sing _ on a sunny day.”

“How lucky you are, to be able to see this anytime you like.”

“I spend as much time out here as I can.”

He still hadn't released her arm, and Fraise dared lean on him, prepared to blame her shoes if he mentioned it. “Does your retainer keep you company, at least? It seems like it might be...lonely, all alone here.”

“It is sometimes, but Amelie's never very far from me. Usually. We agreed that having another woman hanging around for all these meetings might be a bit...intimidating.”

“That's true, I suppose. She's...” Fraise gestured aimlessly with her free hand. “...she's very tall.”

“She's half faerie.” Xalvadore stopped again and reached up to touch a drooping leaf with a finger. It perked up at his touch and he hummed contemplatively. “You know, I think I could show you the garden now.”

Fraise gave him a gentle smile. “We're in it, Highness, unless you've some secret garden I don't know about.”

“No, no. Here. Close your eyes a minute.”

Fraise felt her brow furrow, but who would she be to deny the crown prince?

Xalvadore focused his magic, willing the plants around them to bloom. It was a long moment before he told Fraise she could open her eyes.

“That's better, I think.”

“Oh!” Fraise beamed. “It's beautiful! You're bifinal, then?”

“Tri, actually,” he said. “I got wind and water from my mother.”

“Really?” She couldn't stop looking around, and tried hard not to let her excitement show. “That's so lucky!”

“It's very lucky.” He smiled at her, loving the way she'd absolutely lit up at the sight of the flowers. “It lets me do this.”

“It's incredible, Highness, truly.” She ducked her head slightly. “Thank you for showing this to me.”

“It's my pleasure.”

She grinned up at him. “I'm glad we could make this evening a pleasant one, Highness.”

“As am I, Lady Alisi.”

Fraise dipped into another curtsy, still beaming. “You are too kind.”

“Some might just say that I'm being a good host.”

That was...almost dismissive, but she chose to ignore it. “You've been nothing but pleasant to me, despite my behaviour earlier, and I thank you for that.”

“You've given me no reason to be unkind to you. A little frustration is hardly a justification.” He smiled at her. “No one else has gotten to see this part of the garden like this.”

“Really?” Fraise bit the inside of her lip. “Well, whoever you choose...you should show her. I'm sure she'll love it.”

“If she doesn't, I may have to reconsider.”

Fraise laughed. “I'm sure she will. This is beautiful, Highness. Thank you.”

“You're most welcome.” He smiled down at her and let his magic seep back from the plants. “Come, my lady. The training grounds are not far.”

“Yes, Highness.”

Xalvadore was quiet as he led Fraise through the garden, content to let her coo over anything that caught her eye. “You have my full permission to come through here to make use of the training grounds as much as you like while you're with us.”

“I—pardon?” She had to have heard that wrong. “Any time?”

“Any time you like.”

“W-won't that be—Highness, who would believe me?” She looked at the sky and sighed softly. “Any of us could say that you gave us verbal permission to go anywhere we please. I can't help but think that you might get in trouble.”

“Let me worry about that. I would like you to enjoy your time here.”

“You're certain?” Fraise couldn't help squeezing his arm. “Thank you, Highness. Your generosity knows no bounds.”

Xalvadore laughed softly. “It's a small gift.”

She shook her head. “You don't know what this means, Highness. I was certain we'd be stuck in that room this whole time. This is...more than I ever could have dreamed.”

Xalvadore looked at Fraise, bemused. “Why in the world would you think that? What kind of man would I be if I wanted a potential bride to feel like a prisoner in my home?”

She laughed softly. “Women don't fence, Highness. Or at least, that is what people want to think. So having this kind of offer...it's incredible.”

“I'm glad you think so, dear.”

Colour rose to her cheeks. “You are too kind.”

He hadn't meant to embarrass her, but that blush was certainly suggesting that he had. Xalvadore glanced away as they arrived at the training area. “Anyway,” he said softly, “I'll let the men know that you'd like to come practice with them here.”

“Thank you, Highness.” Fraise released his arm and bent into a curtsy. “Truly, this means more to me than you know.”

“Do you think you'll remember the way?”

“I'll do my best.” She laughed softly. “I imagine it will look different during morning hours, but I'm sure I'll manage.”

Xalvadore grinned. “Anyone can direct you if you need it.”

That smile was beautiful. Fraise beamed up at him. “If you'd like to come see us, you're welcome to watch. Though I imagine it might be boring. It's a lot of drills.”

“I'll be sure to come by sometime. Even if it’s just for drills.”

“And you won't be offended by a noblewoman wearing pants and holding a foil?”

He grinned at that and patted her gently on the shoulder. “Not at all.”

She felt a pleased flush rise to her cheeks. “I look forward to seeing you again, Highness.”

“And I you, Lady Alisi.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tihomir was waiting for Fraise when she returned to the chambers they'd been assigned, his sketchbook was out and a few wadded-up balls of paper on the floor hinted at drawings that had not met his exacting standards. “You were gone _forever_.”

Fraise grinned and flopped down on the bed. “He's lovely, Tiho.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “He isn't at all what I expected. He—Tiho, he pours his own tea.”

“Why in the world would a prince pour his own tea?”

“Because he's capable, or so he said.” She sat up and began unlacing her boots. “I think he likes proving he can do things for himself. He's very independent, and kind.”

Tihomir frowned slightly. “That's weird. Still. I guess you had a good time?”

“Much better than I thought I would.” Fraise grinned at him. “He's informed the guard to allow us to use the training grounds. We can practice properly, Tiho.”

“ _Really_?”

“Really. He showed me how to get there and everything.” She stood. “Help me out of this dress, love.”

Tiho hopped to his feet and began working at the buttons down the back of Fraise's dress. “Did your mom have to pick something with like... a thousand buttons on it?”

“It's fashionable, ” she insisted, looking around for her leggings and tunic. “Besides, I think I look wonderful.”

“You do. This just seems like overkill.”

Fraise looked at him as best she could over her shoulder. “What, you don't think undoing three dozen buttons is a pleasurable pastime?”

“I do not,” he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

“Well, you're a good friend for helping with them regardless,” she laughed. “Can you get my corset too? Just loosen it enough that I can slip out, then you don't have to worry about seeing me.”

Tihomir felt himself flush and was thankful that he was behind her. “If you marry the prince,” he said, beginning to tug at her laces, “I bet you'll have a team of ladies to help you with this.”

Fraise snorted. “If I marry the prince, I'll be wearing what I want every day. I won't need a team of ladies to help me. And besides, I'd want you here with me.”

“Specifically so I can undress you for him?” Tihomir asked.

Fraise turned to swat him. “Because you're my best friend, Tihomir, and because I'd miss you terribly.”

“I'd miss you too. I dunno what I'd do without you around.”

“Oh, you'd help your father out, I'm sure.” She turned back around so he could finish loosening her corset.

“Yes, I suppose I would. But it wouldn't be the same as helping him occasionally and getting to spend time with you like we already do.”

“Exactly. Pass me my tunic, please.” Fraise held up her clothing as best she could while he retrieved the garment. His face was beet red as he turned to face the wall while she changed. “If the prince chooses me--and despite how lovely he is, I doubt I will be his final choice--then I would have you as my bodyguard, Tiho. Or my retainer. Whichever.”

“Are those not the same thing?” Tihomir asked, moving from staring at the wall to collecting his wadded up drawings.

She thought for a moment. “A bodyguard exists only to protect me from whatever might harm me. A retainer is someone I would have for life, to help me in all that I do.”

Tihomir snorted. “That sounds like you'd be practically marrying your retainer.”

Fraise rolled her eyes as she kicked her dress away and began to tug on her leggings. “You wouldn't be my husband, you'd be exactly what you are now. My best friend. You'd be there to help me when I need it, and take care of me if I need that, too. And to support me in all else.“

“Well, you don't need to marry the prince to have _that_ ,” Tihomir dared to look at Fraise and smiled. “You can get that just by us going home.”

“Can I?” Fraise caught him from behind and squeezed tight. “You'd stay with me forever?”

“Of course I would. You're my best friend, Fraise. I love you.”

“I love you too, Tiho.” She squeezed him again. “You're wonderful, to stay with me like this.”

“I'd never dream of letting you face this all by yourself.” He turned then and hugged her tightly to him. “What kind of friend would I be then? Leaving you all alone to come to an unfamiliar place to get rejected by the guy who summoned you.”

“Well, I haven't been rejected yet,” she laughed. “I think I was the last to meet him, though, so I imagine it will come at the end of the week. He's got to speak with his parents first.”

“Of course. They've got the final say, I bet.”

“Not sure.” Fraise squeezed him tight, content to just stay in his arms for a moment. “He didn't say it outright, but the implication was there. And did you see his father? How he looked at us when we got here? He _will_ have an opinion on the matter.”

The boy shuddered despite the warmth of Fraise's embrace. “That man scares me.”

That was unusual. Fraise pulled away enough to look at him. “Why?”

Tiho shrugged. “I don't know. Da doesn't like him much, and I dunno if he knows who I am since I came with you, but I don't think he likes me at all.“

She nodded slowly. “I suppose. You did come along with me, and we're sharing a room, so I understand why he might be offended by your presence.”

“I guess I hadn't thought of that.”

She patted his shoulder gently. “Don't worry about it, love. If anyone asks, you're my friend and mentor, and you prefer men. That's why you're allowed to sleep in here with me.”

Tihomir spluttered. “You're saying I _what_?”

She laughed. “Your accent shows when you're flustered. It was just a thought.”

His cheeks were burning and he looked away. “I'm glad you find it so funny.”

“It is funny!” Fraise squeezed him. “I won't spread any rumours about you, I promise.”

“You better not.”

“I would never.”

Tihomir was silent for a long moment. “So...anything else about the prince? He pours his own tea and will let us train?”

“He's lovely. He wanted to talk about me, and he was so polite. He lent me the book on tactics I've been reading, which is nice since I left my copy at home.” Fraise smiled. “He's kind, Tiho. And a strong mage, too.”

“I knew he had magic. Da's seen him use it sometimes when he's here for war meetings and stuff.”

“He's a water-wind-earth, I think. He made the garden bloom so I could see it.”

“Yeah? That's pretty nifty.” Tihomir frowned. “I thought Da said he had stone though.”

She shook her head. “It was plants, I'm certain of it.”

“Well, I mean, you were there.”

“Well, so was your father.” Fraise shrugged. “Maybe someone else was shifting the stone, and he was just mistaken. If he comes by sometime when we're fencing, you can have a look at him and see what he is.”

“Do you expect him to come by while we're fencing? He probably has lots of important stuff to do.”

“I invited him, and he said he would. Though,” she sighed softly, “I imagine he does have more important things to do.”

“Well maybe he'll come then. He probably gets to do whatever he wants, really.”

“He's the crown prince.” Fraise bit her lip. “Though it does seem like that comes with its own set of burdens.”

Tihomir shrugged. “I doubt it's too terrible. Still,” he grinned at Fraise, “I'm glad we'll be able to have proper room to practice. Even if he does want to come see.”

“It'll be nice to do things properly again.”

“Nice to have room to move around, you mean?”

“Nice to have space for me to give you a sound thrashing.”

Tihomir grinned. “Is that what we're saying the reason I can hold my own is?”

“Well it's certainly not your technical skill, or you'd win more often.”

“Maybe I just improved a lot.”

“I'm sure you have, love.” Fraise squeezed him again. “Come, we have a mark before I have to get dressed for dinner.”

“And what do you want to do with that mark?”

“Not sure.” She smiled at him. “I have a book to finish, though, and I'd be happy to let you draw me while I read.”

He brightened. “I'd love that.”

Fraise squeezed him again. “Tell me where you'd like me, then.”

Tihomir looked around their room and moved to strike a candle with the fire crystals that someone had been kind enough to provide. “Close to the window, I think. You should have enough light to read and I'll...” He picked up the candle and moved to a table. “Put this here for a bit of fun with the shadows.”

“Sounds lovely.” Fraise picked up the book and flipped through it, trying to find the chapter she'd been on.

Tiho flipped to a new page in his sketchbook and pulled out his charcoals. “I love when you let me draw you.”

“Do you?” She folded her legs beneath her and settled in the chair.

“I do! You're probably my favourite. At least, when I'm not in the mood for nature drawings.”

She smiled at him briefly, eager to begin reading. “That's sweet, Tiho.”

Thankfully, he'd already started drawing. The next half mark was filled with the sweet near-silence of turning pages and charcoal on paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Xalvadore wasn't quite sure what he'd expected when Amelie had come to get him, telling him that Fraise had definitely taken advantage of his offer of the training grounds. He certainly hadn't expected to see her squaring off with one of the guardsmen and handily winning her fencing match against him.

He hung around, watching for almost half a mark before taking advantage of a break to go talk to her.

“I knew you were downplaying your skills.”

Fraise jumped. “Highness!” She crossed her ankles in a clumsy attempt at a curtsy. “You came!”

“I said I would, didn't I?”

She wiped sweat from her brow and prayed he truly wouldn't be offended by seeing her in such a state. “You did. I—I'm glad that you found time.”

Xalvadore grinned. “Well, I could hardly miss it when I heard that a fine young lady was putting some of my father's men in their places. I'm glad I got a chance to see you.”

“Wh-what? N-no, I just—”

“You just...?”

She flushed. “Th-they told me I had no place holding a weapon. A-and...”

“And you showed them that you certainly did.” He touched her shoulder gently. “I said you could come train whenever; I didn't promise that they wouldn't think it odd.”

Goddesses, his hand was so gentle. “S-still.” She swallowed. “If I have offended anyone, especially you or your father, I apologise.”

He laughed then. “Me? I'm anything but.”

Relief flooded her. “That's good.”

“I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Fraise.”

Just like that, she felt colour rise to her cheeks again. “H-Highness?”

That had been a little too forward, perhaps. He smiled at her, slipping his hand off her shoulder. “Have I interrupted you at a bad moment?”

“O-of course not! Why do you ask?”

“I just thought I'd check. The sun's out. If you'd be interested in seeing the garden again.”

She bit the inside of her lip, trying to contain a smile. “Surely someone else would like to see it, Highness. A-and I'm not dressed; would it not be...improper?”

That...sounded a bit like she wanted to get out of a walk without outright refusing. “I certainly don't mind.”

“I wouldn't want to raise a fuss, is all. If you're certain, I'd be glad to come with you. Tiho!” She waved at him. “I'm going for a walk!”

The boy raised a hand and waved her away. “Have fun!”

Xalvadore offered her his arm, smiling at her. “I might have made them bloom yesterday, but it doesn't compare to when the sun shines on everything.”

“I will!” She turned back to the prince and smiled up at him, eagerly accepting his elbow when he offered it to her. She swallowed hard. “W-was...how did things go, last night? I-I saw you talking to your father at dinner, and--that is, y-you both...”  _ Shit _ , it was rude to bring up their moods, and she desperately wished she hadn't said anything.

“He and I were not being terribly agreeable. I know.” He smiled awkwardly. “It's a problem with having public dinners like that.”

She nodded. “He didn't seem happy. Is...” She pulled in a deep breath. “Is it because you spent so long with me?”

“A little,” Xalvadore admitted. “You're...not high on the list of who he would have me choose. He'd much rather I spend time with a different candidate.”

“I don't want to cause you any trouble, Highness.”

“I don't think you could cause me any trouble I can't handle, my lady.” He led her back to the garden and took a seat beneath one of the trees, pulling her down with him. “It is different with the actual sun, don't you think?“

Fraise felt heat creep down her neck. “Y-yes, it's truly beautiful.” A prince, sitting on the ground? He wasn't at all what she'd expected.

“Am...I making you uncomfortable?” Xalvadore asked, noticing the flush in her cheeks.

“No, of course not!” Fraise settled next to him, careful not to touch him in any way. “I'm happy to be here, Highness.”

He leaned back against the tree, sighing contentedly. “I'm glad. I've no wish to make you hate your time here.”

She frowned. “Were...did you think I was unhappy?”

“No, you looked quite happy when I came to watch you. I just don't want you to feel like it's an obligation to indulge me.”

She laughed softly. “You're the crown prince. Everyone is obliged to indulge you, should you ask.”

“Almost everyone.”

“Almost?”

“Almost.”

Fraise shrugged and pulled her knees up to her chest. “Highness, why did you ask me to come here? I don't mean to sound as though I don't want to be here, but...shouldn't you be with the girls you have chosen?”

“Few of them offer quite the diversion that you do. It makes choosing quite the task.” There was a single weedy flower between them and Xalvadore took a moment to coax it into bloom. “Truly, I think there are few of them I could bear as my bride.”

A diversion, then. Fraise bit back a sigh. It was as much as she could have hoped for, but it was something. She offered him a smile. “I'm glad to be a diversion, then. Please, Highness, whenever you need some space, I'll be glad to provide cover.”

“That's awfully sweet of you.” He plucked the flower and made to stick the little yellow blossom in Fraise's hair. He hesitated. “Sorry, may I, Lady Alisi?”

She laughed. “Of course, Highness.”

He grinned and wove the stem through her hair, so the little burst of yellow rested at her temple. “I think it suits you quite nicely.”

Colour rose to her cheeks, and she couldn't help beaming. “Thank you, Highness.”

“You've got a lovely smile.”

That sent a rush of heat down her neck, and she knew she was blushing furiously. “Th-thank you, H-Highness.”

“You don't have to end every sentence with 'highness', dear. I don't mind if we let the formalities lapse, a little.”

“A-are you certain?”

He touched her shoulder. “If you'd prefer not to, I won't insist upon it.”

“N-no, it's not that, I just...” She swallowed. “I don't want to offend you without meaning to.”

“I let you yell at me yesterday, didn't I?”

Fraise bit her lip. “I-I...I suppose.”

“I won't do something awful to you. I swear it.”

She glanced up at him. Those blue eyes were so gentle. “You're a kind man, Highness.”

“That's what I strive for.” Some of her hair had come loose when he'd woven the flower in and he reached out to tuck it behind her ear.

She knew she was turning even redder, and ducked her head to hide her smile. “I think that whomever you choose will be very lucky, to marry such a kind man. We will all be blessed to have so fine a ruler.”

He smiled at that. “I still have much to learn about ruling the kingdom. Hopefully that day is...a while off yet.”

“I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to ease into the role.” Fraise dared catch his hand and squeeze it. “You'll do wonderfully, I know you will.”

Xalvadore allowed their fingers to lace together and rested his hand in the grass, not letting go. “I'm honoured that you have such faith in me.” He gave her hand a soft squeeze. “I didn't know what to expect when you were presented to me.”

“N-no?” Goddesses, was this really happening? Holding hands with the crown prince in his garden? Despite being covered in dust and sweat?

He shook his head. “You've surprised me. In a good way.”

“H-have I?”

“I was...a little worried to have someone...only a few years into womanhood vying for my affections. But I enjoyed spending time with you.”

“A few years?” She fixed him with a look. “I've been a woman since my tenth birthday, thank you.”

It took more effort than he would admit to keep his expression neutral. “My apologies. I thought to err on the side of caution.”

She giggled softly. “You're forgiven.”

He laughed at that. “You're too generous, my lady.”

She squeezed his hand. “You've set a good example for me.”

“In so short a time?”

This time she laughed. “You've been very forgiving despite my many shortcomings. I...I'm glad that we had the opportunity to meet.”

“As am I.” Xalvadore squeezed her hand again and smiled. “You're a lovely woman.”

“Y-you're lovely, too.”

He couldn't help smiling and he brought their linked hands up to press a kiss to her knuckles. “Thank you, dear.”

Fraise flushed. “H-Highness...?”

“Yes?”

“I-I—” Goddesses, what was one supposed to say after the crown prince kissed their hand?

Sweet Water, he'd embarrassed her. Gently he tugged his hand away and got to his feet. “Would you like to see the pond?”

“Y-yes!” Fraise scrambled to her feet. “Of course, I'd love to!”

He offered her his arm again. “Well, come along. I think you're going to like it.”

She linked her elbow with his, squeezing gently. “I'm sure I will. You seem to know exactly what I'll enjoy.”

Xalvadore laughed at that. “And what makes you think I'm not just being selfish and showing off my favourite things?”

That's not selfish.” She smiled up at him. “It's nice, that you want to share things you like with me.”

“I'm glad you think so. One of the others wanted nothing to do with any of this.”

“ _ Really? _ ” Fraise looked up at him, incredulous. “Who wouldn't want to see this? It's  _ beautiful _ .”

Xalvadore shrugged. “I couldn't understand it. I was quite clear about how it wouldn't work at all between us.”

“Oh?”

“I won't insist that my wife love nature, but I certainly couldn't bear to spend my life with someone who despises it.”

She nodded. “That would be unfortunate.”

He smiled. “If we can't even be in agreement about whether plants are nice, I couldn't imagine trying to raise children with her.”

“I imagine that would be difficult, yes.”

Xalvadore managed a soft laugh. “Even my parents are able to agree about the importance of all... _ this _ .” He gestured at the garden around them. “And they don't agree on much anymore.”

Fraise smiled at him. “It's important to you, then? Is it...any special significance, or...?”

“I just feel so connected to things out here. I always have.”

“Is it your magic, perhaps? Or just your family name?” she teased.

Xalvadore laughed. “Far more likely the first than the second of those options.”

Fraise grinned. “A bit of both, then. I'm sure you're a part of this place; nature is in your name, after all.”

“It certainly is. And I do feel part of everything when I'm here.” He couldn't help smiling at her as they turned down the garden path, arriving at the pond. “Here we are.

“It's beautiful!” Fraise released his elbow to rush ahead. “You have  _ fish _ in here?!”

“Of course we do! Why wouldn't we have fish?” he asked, joining her at the edge of the pond. “They make things much more lively.”

“Our pond doesn't.” She crouched near the end of the pond and reached out. “This is so nice.”

The fish in the pond swarmed upwards, swimming to Fraise's outstretched hand in search of food. Xalvadore put his hands on her shoulders. “I think they like you.”

She smiled and rested her head against his arm. “You think so?”

“They all came to say hello, didn't they?”

She giggled. “They did.”

“I didn't think to bring anything for you to feed them. But if you stick your fingers in the water, they give you nibbles. If you like.”

“Really?” Fraise leaned forward to trail her fingers through the water, giggling when the fish nipped at her fingertips. “Oh! It feels so strange!”

Goddesses, that laugh was adorable. “It does, doesn't it? They're just begging, but I've always thought it was pretty fun to do.”

“It is!” She beamed at him. “They're so sweet! You get to do this whenever you like?“

“Of course! Well, not in winter. The pond ices over and even if I can thaw it whenever I please, they're all hibernating.” He gave her shoulders an affectionate squeeze. “But otherwise, yes, whenever I like.” Xalvadore smiled at the fish still congregating beneath her hand. “I'd give you a few to take home, but I don't imagine they'd like the journey back much.”

She nodded. “I'd love that, but I know they'd hate the trip.” His hands were so warm on her shoulders, and she was brave enough to lean into his touch a bit more.

The prince settled on his knees behind her, not letting go of her shoulders. “They're hardy, but not necessarily that hardy.” He smiled. “So, if you don't have fish in your pond at home, what do you do with it? Is it just a nice water feature?”

She nodded. “It's just there to be pretty, and it's hardly the size of this. We get the occasional pair of ducks, but nothing exciting. Nothing like this.”

“Ducks are pretty nice.” Xalvadore laughed. “My mother's asked Amelie to tell off the herons who sometimes drop in for a nice snack on these guys.”

Fraise frowned, and turned to look at him. “Tell them off? What can she do that anyone shouting and waving their hands couldn't?”

“She has a way with birds.” He pointed to a crow that was settled on the garden wall. “You see him?” He waited until Fraise had turned to look. “He's a garden sentinel; he'll let us know if something weird happens.”

She gave him a long look. “You're making that up,” she finally said, grinning.

He grinned at her. “Do you think I would make that up?”

“I think you might,” Fraise laughed.

He nudged her carefully. “Well I assure you that I'm not.”

She nudged him back. “I'm certain you could find a way to prove it, if not to impress the youngest of your potential brides.”

“Well I can try, but he doesn't listen to me.” Xalvadore sat back a little and held out his hand. “Of course, I know who he will listen to.”

Fraise couldn't resist teasing him. “How convenient that she isn't around, hm? Whatever will you do?”

“Well, I was thinking I'd send for her.”

Fraise flushed. “O-oh.”

He grinned. “Does that take all the fun out of it for you?”

“No, I just...” she sighed softly. “I forget, sometimes. That that's something people can do.”

He frowned at that. “Does your family not use sendings? I mean, I can understand why you might not be able to...”

Fraise shook her head. “My brother and I are usually together, so I rarely see his. And my parents don't often use theirs, they prefer to send a servant. And I...well, you're correct.”

“Oh. I'm sorry.” He sat back and held his hand out to her, the air shimmering as his sending formed in his palm. “Well, this little guy is mine.”

Fraise giggled softly as a salamander appeared in his hand. “He's lovely! Is everything you have cute, or am I just lucky?”

“I think you're just easy to please as far as animals go,” Xalvadore said.

“Well, that might be true.” She glanced up at him. “Can I touch it?”

“It doesn't feel like much, but go ahead.”

Cautiously, Fraise reached out, pressing a single finger to his sending. It really wasn't like anything, simply a thickness in the air, and she grinned. “That's so strange. Thank you for indulging me, Highness.”

“You're quite welcome.” He willed his sending to go get Amelie for him and the salamander leapt from his hand, skittering quickly away through the grass. “I'll gladly show you anything you like. Within reason. And especially since your magic is...different.”

Fraise snorted. “Broken. You're allowed to say it.”

“Just because I'm allowed to say it, doesn't make it nice.”

“Doesn't make you wrong, either.”

Xalvadore sighed and settled next to Fraise, resting a hand on her back. “I can't see without my glasses. Does that make my eyes broken?”

“No. But it's not the same, Highness.”

“No? What if someone could invent something like glasses so that your Talent would act like people expect?”

Fraise hesitated. “I'd love that,” she finally murmured. “More than you could ever know.”

Xalvadore patted her back. “I'm sure you would. You're not broken, Fraise.”

“But there is something wrong with me.” She leaned into his touch. “And it can't be fixed.”

“I'm sorry for that.”

“Thank you.” She sighed softly and looked up at him. “Truly, you are too kind, listening to me complain like this.”

“I can imagine you get frustrated sometimes.” He smiled down at her. “Tell me, Lady Alisi, what's it like, when your magic goes off?”

“It depends,” she murmured. “Usually it's a burst of energy. I can feel it before it happens, but I can't stop it. I break windows, or damage furniture. Mostly if I have a sudden change in my mood, or a strong one. If I'm angry, or excited.”

“So it can happen for good feelings as well as bad?'

Fraise nodded. “Just this...ice, in the pit of my stomach. I don't know if it's the same for all destroyers.” She sighed. “There's usually a bit of area around me that doesn't get hurt. So if I'm with anyone, I try to get as close as I can. But the people far from me…” She drew her knees up to her chest. “I can't help them.”

Xalvadore put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. “I'm very sorry.” 

_ Oh _ . Fraise dared lean on him. “S'alright. I...I've gotten used to it.”

“I'm sure you have.”

She nodded again. “I had to learn to just accept that...that maybe I would hurt someone. And I try to control my temper. But...”

“But sometimes things get away from you anyway,” he offered. “Has anyone ever gotten hurt that you know of?”

She shook her head. “Not yet.”

He squeezed her gently. “That's something, then.”

“ _ Yet _ , Highness. That's why--” she swallowed hard. “--that's why I'm only here on a technicality. Because you--you wouldn't be safe around me.”

“I don't feel unsafe around you.”

She snorted softly. “You haven't seen, yet. That's all.”

“That is true.” He was about to say more when the crow on the wall took off, swooping low over his and Fraise's heads. He turned to see Amelie standing on the path, the crow perched on her raised forearm. Xalvadore nudged Fraise. “See? I told you she has a way with the birds.”

Fraise sniffled slightly, suddenly aware that she'd come quite close to crying. “Y-yeah. That's--that's interesting.”

Amelie waved, offering a smile. “Are you alright? Is something wrong?”

Xalvadore waved back. “I think we're alright.” He looked at Fraise. “Is there anything you'd like, dear?” He asked softly.

She shook her head. “N-no. I think I'm okay.”

Amelie nodded. “You're certain, milady? You look a bit...disheartened.” She smiled and crouched next to them, laughing softly as the bird plucked at the decorations in her hair. “Would you like to meet him? He's quite clever.”

Xalvadore smiled and reached out to rub the crow's head. “All of your birds are.” He patted Fraise on the back. “Are you sure you don't want anything?”

She shook her head and leaned on him a bit more. “I'm sure. Thank you for listening to me, Highness.”

Amelie smiled and murmured to the crow. It paused in its rummaging through her hair and hopped onto Fraise's knee. Amelie settled on the ground, ready to call him off if he decided he didn't like the other girl. “His name is Pebble,” she offered. “He's been with me since I was a girl.”

Fraise looked up at her, breathless as Pebble settled on her knee, looking at her with his dark little eyes. “That long? I didn't know birds lived for so many years.”

Amelie nodded. “I pray he's with me for years to come. He says that crows live a long time, especially with people to take care of them, so he should be my companion for many more years.” She reached out to ruffle the feathers on the back of his neck. “He was all I had for a long time, until Xalvadore and I met.”

“He was one of the ones who helped you sneak in, wasn't he?” Xalvadore asked.

Amelie chuckled. “He was.“

Fraise gave her an incredulous look. “You snuck in? To here?” She looked at Xalvadore, eyes wide. “Did she really?”

He laughed. “She certainly did. We had a close encounter in the market; I was worried I wouldn't get to see her again. But then that night, she got in here.”

Fraise laughed. “Destiny, or something like that?“

Pebble hopped onto her forearm and seemed to be examining her earrings. She giggled when he scrambled up her sleeve to inspect them more closely.

Amelie gave her a bemused smile. “Careful, there, he'll pluck them off and regift them to me.”

“He will,” Xalvadore agreed. “He did it to my mother once. She was...not thrilled.”

Amelie laughed. “Your father was livid. Insisted I was here to rob all of you, do you remember?”

“Of course I do. That was, what, the second time he tried to get rid of you?”

Fraise startled as Pebble plucked at her earring, and raised a hand to stroke his back. “He tried to get rid of you? I thought you were a retainer; they're for life, aren't they?”

“They certainly are. Except for when the king doesn't like them and would much rather his son pick someone he didn't find on the street.”

Amelie nodded. “I wasn't sworn in or tattooed right away. We were young when we met, and Xalvadore saw in me the potential for a friend, and someone to learn magic with, so he convinced his mother to take me in. I...had nothing, so it wasn't hard to convince her. She took pity on me, I suppose.”

“My father was definitely the bigger challenge,” Xalvadore added. “Even if he did come around eventually.”

“Oh.” Fraise nodded and squeaked as her earring was successfully removed. “Oh! He's so clever!”

Amelie laughed and held out a hand for Pebble to return to. He dropped the earring in her palm and croaked softly, expecting a reward. “You're a good boy, but this belongs to Lady Alisi. Can you give it back, please?”

There was a long pause, then the bird plucked the earring back up and hopped back to Fraise. The earring was unceremoniously dropped into her lap and fell to the ground before Pebble flew over to perch on Amelie's shoulder and rifle through a pouch tied to her breastplate for a treat.

Xalvadore grinned and picked up Fraise's earring, taking a moment to examine it. “He gave that back far easier than he did my mother's.” He offered her the earring again. “I can see why he wanted to give it to Ammie; it's nice and sparkly.”

Fraise smiled at him. “They were a gift for my sixteenth birthday. They're nothing too fancy, but my father had an earth mage make a custom set.” She accepted the earring and put it back in. “I'm glad your bird approves.”

Amelie ruffled his feathers softly as he settled down, content with the snack he'd found. “He's always bringing me new gifts to weave into my hair, or sell. It was a good way to make money when I was homeless. You should see his nest; it's full of treasures he's brought home over the years.”

There was a comfortable silence, and after a while Amelie stretched out on the grass, sighing contentedly. “We like you, Lady Alisi. I hope you'll stay with us as long as you can.” Her foot nudged the prince's as she spoke. “I think you're well-suited to life here, and that you'd be a good friend to us, at the very least.”

“I agree wholeheartedly with Amelie,” Xalvadore said. “It's been delightful having you here with us and I certainly enjoy your company.” He patted her shoulder again, smiling at Amelie and giving the retainer a slight nod.

Fraise flushed slightly, and gave him a small smile. “I'm glad you enjoy my company, Highness. It's been a pleasure spending time with you.”

“I'm so glad you think so.” Xalvadore released Fraise's shoulder to take her hand instead.

Fraise smiled and laced their fingers together. “I hope we can spend a bit more time together before I'm sent home.”

Amelie caught Xalvadore's eye and cocked an eyebrow, gesturing.  _ Will you choose her? _

_ I think I might _ , was his reply.  _ She's sweet. I like her. _

“I'd love to spend more time with you before you go, Lady Fraise.“

Amelie grinned.  _ She seems nice. Shall I leave you two alone? _

_ Yes, thank you. I'll send for you again if we need you _ . He grinned and gestured as an afterthought.  _ I'm glad you like her _ .

Amelie smiled. “I'll excuse myself if you've no need of me.” She bowed her head slightly. “It's been a pleasure talking to you, milady.”

Fraise nodded. “You as well. Thank you for introducing me to your bird, he's lovely.” When Amelie was out of earshot, Fraise grinned. “What did she say about me? I saw you gesturing.”

“She says you seem nice.” He said, smiling. “Which you certainly are. It took my parents ages to figure out that we had a code and here you are noticing after a day.”

Colour rose to her cheeks, and she smiled. “I just try to pay attention, that's all.” She looked up at him and couldn't help laughing; he looked so happy. “She thinks I'm nice?”

“She does. And Ammie's approval means a lot to me. She's my closest friend.”

Fraise gave him a shy smile. “I'm glad that she likes me. A-and that you like me, too.”

“I do like you. Quite a lot.” He gave her hand a squeeze.

Fraise leaned on him, just a little. “Well, I like you, too.”

“Really?” He couldn't help but beam at that. “I think I'll miss you when you have to go home.”

“Write to me, then.”

“You'd like that?” Xalvadore asked, pulling her against him. “Even though I rarely have anything interesting to tell anyone?”

_ Oh Goddesses _ . Fraise bit her lower lip and settled against him. “I think you're interesting.”

“What could possibly be interesting about me to a girl like you?”

She laughed. “You're a kind man, you care about your people. I'd be curious to hear how you'd like to rule, and I'd love to hear what you do when you're riding. You like the same books as I do, and I imagine that if you wear heels while you ride, you're training to be a battlemage. Your closest friend can talk to birds. So you're very interesting.”

“Then I'm sure I'll be able to find something to write to you about, since you find it all so interesting. You'll write back, won't you?”

“If you'd like that.” She grinned. “Assuming you find me as interesting as I find you.”

“I'd love to hear about whatever you get up to back home.”

Fraise hummed. “I don't know that you'd like hearing about it. I really don't do much. I fence, I read, I learn how to support my brother when he takes control of our land.”

Xalvadore squeezed her softly. “Well, we'll both be in positions of leadership. Though yours might be a bit more behind the scenes, but I could certainly offer you advice if you find yourself needing any.”

“I'm sure you'd have more pressing concerns, but I'm flattered that you'd think of me like that.”

“I'm sure I could always find time for you.”

That made her blush, and she ducked her head to try and hide the colour in her cheeks. “Could you?”

He gave her another gentle squeeze, pulling her closer against his side. “I'd certainly do my best.”

Fraise swallowed, hesitantly wrapping an arm around his waist. “M-may I, Highness?”

“You may, Lady Fraise.”

She smiled, flushing as she settled against his side. He felt lovely like this, a warm, comforting presence wrapped around her, and she bit back a giddy laugh.

Xalvadore rested his cheek on the top of her head, enjoying the quiet moment that settled between them. He let it stretch on a while before asking, “Would you say you still are uninterested in a life in the court?”

“I think,” she said slowly, “that I might be interested after all.” He smelled so good, like lavender, and Fraise nestled into his embrace a bit more.

“That pleases me,” Xalvadore said softly.

“Does it?” Something in his voice had changed a little, and she squeezed him softly.

He almost nuzzled into her hair before remembering that she was not Amelie and, despite how comfortable he felt with her, that was not appropriate behaviour for so recent an acquaintance. He settled for resting his chin on the top of her head. “It does,” he said. “Very much so.“

“And why is that?” He couldn't be thinking about choosing her. Could he?

“I find myself feeling quite fond of you, dear.”

“O-oh?”

He opted to hug her instead of answering.

Fraise smiled and squeezed him tight. “I feel the same, Highness.”

“I'm glad to hear it.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I'm in love, Tiho.”

Tihomir fumbled with the clothes he'd been folding to put back in his pack. “Wh-what?”

Fraise giggled softly, fidgeting with the end of her braid. “I'm in love,” she repeated quietly. “With him.”

“For real?”

She nodded. “For real.”

Tihomir bit his lip, grateful for the pretence of fussing over his clothes so he didn't have to look at her as she said it. “You're in love with the prince.”

“I-I am.” Fraise sat on the edge of her bed, the faintest blush colouring her cheeks. “H-he's wonderful, Tiho. And I think he might pick me.”

“You do?”

She nodded again. “He--he likes me, Tiho.”

“Well of course he does! You're wonderful.”

Laughing, she reached out to touch his shoulder. “You think so?”

“I know so,” Tiho said, turning around to pull her into a hug. “You're the best.”

“You're sweet, Tiho.” She squeezed him tight. “Tiho, what if he does pick me? Do--do you think it'll be okay?”

“I hope it will be.” He tried to smile. “I mean. If he picks you, he's not going to just...marry you tomorrow or something, right?”

“Of course not, he needs the approval of the king and queen first, and the rest of the court. It would be a process.”

“And you're...you’d need to make arrangements.”

“That’s right.” Fraise settled into his arms. “It would be an engagement until all inheritances have been passed to Reijo, and I have replacements for the position I was going to take once he inherited our land.”

“So I mean if something were to go...wrong, you'd probably know before the wedding.” Tihomir sat on his bed, pulling Fraise down with him.

She nodded. “I would. There's...lots of time for things to go wrong.”

“I'm not saying they will go wrong. Only that...maybe it's a good thing that you'll both have a while. Assuming he picks you like you think he might.”

“You think so? How come?”

Tihomir shrugged. “So you're not rushing things, is all.”

She smiled and nestled against him. “I love him. I can wait.”

He bit his lip. “I just want you to be happy.”

Fraise paused. “Tiho, are you alright?”

“Fine.”

“Tiho.” She pulled away to look at him. “Are you upset?”

“No. I'm fine. It's not important.”

“Of course it is, you're my best friend.” Fraise squeezed his arm gently. “Does this upset you?”

“I don't want you to move here, is all.”

“Oh, Tiho.” Gently, she pushed him against the pillows and curled against his side. “I told you, I want you here with me. I won't move without you.”

“But...maybe I'm not ready to leave  _ home _ ,” he protested, hugging her tight to him.

“O-oh.” She nestled further against him. “Well, I wouldn't mind being apart from you for a little while. It would be sad, but we'd both be alright.”

“I guess. But I'd still miss you a lot.” He sighed.

“I'd miss you too, Tiho.”

He squeezed Fraise tight, closing his eyes. “It wouldn't be the same without you.”

“I know, love.”

“Reijo'd have no one to talk to all the time. And then he'd pester me. It would be awful.”

“That...is true.” Love or not, who would she be to abandon her brother? Fraise bit her lip. “Tiho, what do I do?”

“You...worry about that if it comes to it?” he suggested.

“I suppose.”

Tihomir nuzzled into Fraise's hair. “I don't know what to tell you.”

“Tell me something! Don't just leave me to flounder and worry on my own.”

He hugged her tight, closing his eyes. “I don't  _ know _ , Fraise,” he said in a choked voice. “I'm here, but I don't know what to do.”

Fraise sighed softly. “Do you think Reijo will be as upset as you are?”

“Maybe? I hope not, but he likes you a lot.”

“He's my brother.” Fraise squeezed him tight. “Tiho, I love all of you. I don't know what to do. Xalvadore needs a wife, but Reijo needs his sister and adviser, and you need your best friend.”

Tihomir sighed. “He...he still might not pick you.”

Fraise groaned. “I know. But I'm certain he will.”

Tihomir sighed again, deciding that it would be pointless to argue the fact.

“I'm not trying to be difficult, I just--he's only wanted to see me recently. The other girls are furious, and we've been here an extra two days already. Tiho, the way he talks, and how he holds me--I know he's going to pick me.”

“Yeah. I mean, it does sound like it.”

She nodded. “And I'd love that. I want to marry him, Tiho. He'll be an excellent ruler. I know he'll be able to help our people, and he plans to resolve the conflict down south as best he can. I want to support him, and our country. A-and...” colour rose to her cheeks, and she smiled shyly. “He understands me.”

Tihomir frowned into her hair. “Understands you how?”

“He's a good listener. He doesn't tell me what to do. What a lady should do. He sits and plays chess with me, and he likes to sit in the gardens and read with me. I never expected that. I thought he'd be...different.”

“A lot more like the king, you mean,” Tihomir said. “All ‘do this my way’?”

Fraise nodded. “I expected a man who would see me as a danger to himself and his kingdom. And I got someone who respects me and what I think.”

“As he should. You're  _ smart _ .” Tihomir nuzzled further against her. “And I bet you could kick his skinny butt if you needed to.”

Fraise giggled. “He's not great at hand-to-hand combat, no.”

“I think it'd be funny to watch, now that I think about it.”

Another giggle. “It's funny. He's so tall, but he goes down pretty easily. You're much harder to grapple with.”

“Lower centre of gravity, or something.”

She shrugged, and snuggled closer. “Whatever it is, you're much more of a challenge.”

“I'm glad to help.“

Fraise yawned. “Tiho, I'm tired. Will you rest with me for a bit?”

He nodded. “Of course. Anything you'd like.”

She smiled and burrowed into his embrace. “I love you, Tiho. Thank you for coming here with me.”

Tihomir swallowed past the tightness in his throat. “I love you too, Fraise.”


	5. Chapter 5

Xalvadore could  _ not _ stop smiling, even as he caught Amelie's hand and dragged her into his rooms. “I've decided,” he said.

“You have?” Amelie grinned and barred the door behind them. “Who? Lady Alisi?”

The prince nodded. “As if I could choose any other.”

“That's wonderful!” Amelie threw her arms around his neck. “I'm so happy for you!”

Xalvadore beamed and squeezed his retainer to him. “You really mean it?”

“Of course!” She kissed his cheek. “You've been waiting a long time for someone as clever and sweet as she is to show themselves. I'd be upset if you let her go. She's young, but you're patient. I’m certain it would be a good match.”

“I am. And she won't be young forever.” His cheeks were flushed with delight. “I don't know what my parents are going to say.”

“Your father will be annoyed,” Amelie laughed, “but your mother will be quite pleased, I think. She likes Fraise.”

“She certainly seems to.” Xalvadore squeezed Amelie again. “I hope she does. I'm sure she can convince Father to let the marriage go ahead.”

“You'll have a few months yet before you marry, anyhow. She's starting to help out at home, Xal, so there'll be a bit of a wait while the family gets their affairs in order.” Amelie squeezed him. “I think it will be well worth waiting for her.”

“I think I'd wait forever for her.”

Amelie laughed and squeezed him again. “I'd gladly stay by your side as you waited, my prince.”

Xalvadore kissed her cheek. “I'll have you by my side through everything, all the same.” His forehead pressed to Amelie's. “I can't imagine picking one of the others over her. She's an absolute delight.”

“She is. I like her very much. She's quite clever. I imagine she'd be in charge of the military, and she'd love it.”

“Oh, she  _ would _ ,” Xalvadore said, grinning. “I mean, she spars daily with General Vancil's son. She'd be invaluable. Things might get complicated when we start worrying about heirs, but that's still a bit of time from now.”

She laughed and sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling him with her. “A long way, to be sure. I think she'd give you lots of children, Xal. She's brave, and strong.”

“And so sweet. I'm sure we'll be an excellent match.”

Amelie smiled and pulled him into her lap so she could play with his hair. “You're falling for her, aren't you?”

“I haven't felt this way about anyone since you.”

That was sweet, and Amelie stroked his cheek gently. “You feel that close to her already?”

“I'm getting to that point, I think. Not quite that close. But close.” He closed his eyes and rested his head on Amelie's shoulder. “I didn't think I could find anything like this the way this was set up.”

“No?” She threaded her fingers through his hair, enjoying the pleased sigh that escaped him. “You thought they'd all be...?”

“I wasn't sure that anyone meeting my parents' criteria would meet my own.” He found Amelie's free hand and caught it in one of his own. “I'm glad I was wrong.”

“I'm glad you found someone you liked, Xal.” Amelie hesitated. “Your father...you know he might not like that you chose her.”

He sighed. “I know. I expect he'll be quite livid, actually.”

She smiled. “But you haven't broken any rules. He told you that you could choose any of the noblewomen from Prylea who came to meet you, and you have. She's got lots of land, she's intelligent and brave and beautiful, and she loves you.” Amelie laughed. “And she can certainly hold her own against you, goodness. I'll have to work on that.”

Xalvadore laughed. “I think we'll have to rework my schedule to allow for a little more physical training. I'm not sure I like the idea of knowing that my intended will be able to knock me flat if she so chooses.”

“I think it's good for a queen to be able to hold her own,” she chuckled. “Though you should probably be able to stand your ground against her.”

“It's an important thing to be able to do,” Xal agreed.

Amelie smiled and kissed his brow softly. “I'll be happy to get you more familiar with her style of combat. Surprise her the next time she wants to wrestle with you.”

The prince grinned and opened his eyes. “I'd love that. She probably would too.”

“So I'd be happy to teach you, to please you both.” Amelie grinned.

Xalvadore grinned and wound some of her hair around a finger. “I don't think you have a choice.”

“Ah, it's an order, is it?”

“I daresay, it is.”

Amelie laughed. “I'll study up as best I can. The men always jump on an opportunity to spar with me, especially if it's something like this.”

“Hand to hand, you mean?” Xalvadore asked. “Or just one on one?”

“Both.” Absently, she began braiding his hair. “You've seen my body, and you know what young men are like.”

“I do.” He looked up at her. “Would I be selfish if I say that I hope Lady Alisi grows to be a bit...fuller figured?”

She couldn't help laughing softly. “She's likely finished growing, Xal. Some women take a little longer to develop, true, but she may well be boyish her whole life.”

“So I can hope, is what you're saying.“

“You can be happy that she's the woman you want, and look forward to when she's older.” Amelie smiled. “And I suppose I owe her an apology for getting you used to a more curvy woman in the meantime.”

Xalvadore swatted at her. “I don't think that's a good plan. I saw the way she looked at you that first day. I hardly want to start my engagement by telling her something that might make her think I'll spurn her if she doesn't get curves.” He settled in her lap once more. “I still need to tell my parents.”

“They all looked at me.” Amelie gave him a wide grin. “Especially the one girl--she seemed quite taken with me. I almost feel guilty for not liking women.” She smoothed a hand through his hair. “Your mother will be quite pleased with your choice. She'll help you.“

“Are you sure ?” he asked. “What if she decides that she doesn't approve because she's a destroyer?”

“Lady Alisi is a good match for you, my prince. We all think so. I think that your parents will find a way to make it work.”

“I'll fight for her if they make me,” Xalvadore said. “I've chosen her.”

“I'll stand by your side and fight for you both, my prince. I promise.” Amelie leaned down to kiss his temple. “You're my closest friend, Xalvadore. I want you to be happy.”

He turned to wrap his arms around her neck. “I know you do.”

Amelie squeezed him. “You will be. You'll have everything I can give you, my prince.”

Xalvadore kissed her cheek. “That means more to me than I can ever express. Will you be nearby when I tell them my decision?”

“I'll be at your side if you wish.”

“Near, Ammie, but not quite with, I think.”

She nodded. “As you wish.” She offered a smile. “You'll be engaged, Xalvadore. I've waited so long to see you promised to someone you care for.”

“So have I.” He hugged her tight then. “I can hardly believe it.”

Amelie squeezed him. “Neither can I. I'm so happy for you.”

“And she likes you too. That's important.”

“Does she?”

Xalvadore grinned. “She certainly seems to.”

Amelie chuckled. “Seems to, or she's told you?”

“She's glad that you like her, at least. I'd say that's pretty close.”

Amelie smiled. “She seems sweet. I think we might be good friends, given time. I don't know how she'll take the knowledge that you and I used to be together.”

“I won't hide it from her, but I hardly plan to spring it on her as an engagement surprise.” Xalvadore eased out of Amelie's lap, choosing instead to sit next to her. “I don't want to start us poorly.”

“Of course not, I'd never expect that.” Amelie smiled. “But you should tell her who you've been with. Otherwise she might be left wondering why her husband is such a wonderful lover when he's supposed to be inexperienced.”

The prince shoved her playfully. “As if.”

“I mean it. I plan to tell any future partners that I've been with someone else. Not who, of course. I'd never risk your reputation like that. But I want whoever might come next to know that I know my body, and what I like.” She kissed his forehead. “Lady Alisi deserves the same.”

Then she gave him a wicked grin. “Besides, I'd be glad to give her tips about how best to love you.”

Xalvadore swatted her again. “I'd say you wouldn't dare. But I know you would.”

“I absolutely would.” Amelie caught his hand and laced their fingers together. “You both deserve to have great sex, and I know I could help with that.”

“I know you could. Early as it might be to start thinking about.” Xalvadore squeezed her hand and flopped backwards. “I love that you want to help, though.”

“Of course I do. I want to see you happy, and I want lots of nephews and nieces to spoil.” She lay down on her stomach next to him. “So that means that once she's interested in having sex with you, we'll make sure it's good so I have little ones to play with.”

“You'll spoil them all rotten. All of them will come running to Aunt Ammie for everything.”

“Good.” She grinned at him. “I'll be glad to shelter them from parents who might give them bedtimes and make them study.”

Xalvadore rolled to kiss her forehead. “You know better than I would the sort of benefits of that life. Though I wish you didn't.”

She laughed. “I'd not wish street life on anyone, Xalvadore. It's awful, no matter how free you are to do as you please. Do you remember how short I was? How skinny I'd gotten? I'm only as well as I am because we found each other.”

He squeezed her hand. “You were a little wisp of a thing. I couldn't bear to let you leave.”

She smiled. “So I'll be sure to spoil your children, within reason.”

“Explain that bedtime is a necessary evil.”

“I certainly learned to live with it,” she laughed.

“It did you good. Once you got over being sick that first time.” Amelie swatted him gently, and he caught her hand to squeeze it. “Mother was so worried about you.”

“She was.” Amelie smiled fondly. “She spent so much more time with me than I ever expected. It was like having my mother back.”

Xalvadore grinned at her. “I'm sure it was. I'd have been jealous if she hadn't let me come in the room with her.”

“I remember you coming in with flowers and working hard to try to make them perk up for me. Do you remember how surprised she was when you were successful?”

“I remember that.” He laughed, grinning at Amelie. “I was so  _ mad _ that they wilted.”

“It was hot, and they were thirsty.” Amelie rolled over and smiled as he curled around her. “I remember being so proud of you, even then. So impressed that you were learning my magic.”

Xalvadore dared to nuzzle into her hair. “I got a wonderful gift the day I met you. And magic to go with it. I just wanted you to be my friend forever.”

“I will be.” She caught his hands. “I will always be by your side, Xalvadore, no matter what happens.”

“I didn't know that then.” His lips pressed to the back of her head before he pulled back, spluttering. “So much  _ hair _ .”

She laughed. “It's not my fault we live next to the ocean. My hair is much more tame when we're away and it's dryer.”

“I'm sure it is.” He hugged her tight, grinning. “You'll just have to chop it all off.”

This time she pinched him. “I'm never cutting it, Xalvadore, that's not something to joke about.”

“I'll never ask you to. I promise.”

“You best not.”

Xalvadore squeezed her tight. “Never. I know how much you like it.”

She nodded. “My mother once told me that it's good luck to keep your hair long. I doubt it's true, but...”

Another squeeze. “It's something you have left of her.”

Another nod. “It is. And I...even if it's not true, it's supposed to be respectful to the goddesses, or something.“

“Well far be it for me to tell you to disrespect the goddesses.” He grinned, despite her not being able to see. “Besides, your birds wouldn't have nearly as nice nests without your lovely hair.”

“I'd be offended if I thought you were wrong.”

“They get the cosiest nests because of you.”

Amelie rolled over to swat him lazily. “It helps that I gift them all the old clothing I can't wear any more.”

Xalvadore laughed. “Do they even bother with sticks and stuff anymore?”

“Pebble and his girlfriends do. Lots of the little birds, too. But they all add lots of fabric and wool when I supply it.”

Xalvadore sighed, nestling against Amelie's neck. “I'm sure they do.”

She smiled. “Don't get too comfortable back there. You've got to announce your selection, so you should think about how you'll do that.”

“Loudly. In the middle of dinner,” he muttered.

“I doubt your mother will appreciate the fallout that might cause.”

“No, I suppose not. She'd be disappointed with that.”

“She would be upset.” Amelie rolled over to face him. “You need to do this properly, and with tact. Don't play your father's games. Stand firm, and remember that I will be there with you if you need me.”

“I know.” Xalvadore sat up and raked his fingers through his hair. “I don't want to upset anyone.”

Amelie looped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed. “You love this girl, don't you?”

“I do. Or at least I care about her so deeply already we might as well call it love.”

“You love her,” Amelie affirmed. “So fight for her, Xalvadore. You deserve happiness as much as anyone else does. Stand firm, and remember that your father promised to let you marry whoever you chose. He cannot go back on that promise, not when he made it publicly.”

Xalvadore hugged Amelie, nuzzling against her shoulder. “I know he can't. Though he might try. I want to spend my life with Lady Alisi. And I'm going to make sure that it gets to happen.”

“There's the Xalvadore I know and love.” Amelie kissed his temple. “You will spend your life with Lady Alisi. We'll make it work.” She laughed. “Lots of nephews and nieces for me, remember? You two will have beautiful children.”

“I'm sure we will. We'll see about 'lots' though. I was certainly never supposed to be an only child.”

Amelie gave him a suggestive look. “I'm sure that you'll take good care of your beautiful wife, and your children will have many siblings to grow up with.”

“I certainly intend to.” He smiled. “My children won't be lonely if I can help it.”

“They won't,” she agreed. “We'll take good care of them.”

Xalvadore kissed her cheek. “I have no doubt of that.”

Amelie smiled and pressed her forehead to his. “Will you tell Lady Alisi before your parents, or after?”

“I'd like to tell her before. But I should probably wait until after.”

“That seems safest. How do you feel, after talking to me about this? Better?”

“Yes. Thank you, Ammie. You always know how to help.”

“Good.” She hopped to her feet, dragging him with her. “Let's go, right now, before you lose your nerve. I know you'll say the right thing. You always do.”

“I try to anyway.” Xalvadore gave her hand one last squeeze before taking a deep breath, squaring his shoulders as he prepared to go find his parents.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Fraise had returned from dinner, Tihomir had fallen asleep, still in his clothes and clutching his pillow to his chest like a treasured childhood toy. Not quite tired enough for bed, and unprepared to wander the grounds alone, Fraise settled down to read a while.

Scarcely half a mark had passed before a small, amphibious shape skittered up the bed leg and crawled across the blankets to Fraise's foot. The sending chirped to get her attention.

She jumped, then leaned in, smiling. “You again? What is it?”

The salamander looked up at her with big eyes. “Come to the garden,” it instructed. “Just you, please.”

Fraise couldn't help giggling even as she tugged her shoes on. “Of course, I'll be right there!”

Xalvadore was waiting for Fraise in the garden. He was sitting near one of the trees and rose to meet her when he saw her approach. Goddesses, she looked just like she had at dinner and he couldn't help beaming as he went to her.

Something was different. Fraise offered a curtsy and smiled when he caught her hand. “Inviting girls to sneak into the gardens at night, my prince?”

“Just the one,” he said, grinning. “Just you, my lady Fraise.”

He was definitely up to something. Some flower that only bloomed at night, perhaps? It was the evening before he was to announce who he'd chosen, so it made sense that he'd want to spend it with her, to take his mind off things. Doubtless the King and Queen already knew, and Xalvadore's calm demeanor suggested that they'd liked his choice. So...

...perhaps she'd been wrong, after all.

Swallowing, Fraise tried to silence the voice that told her she hadn't been selected. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Xalvadore?”

“That's the first time you've used my name,” he said, smoothing his hand over hers. “I have news. I hope it'll be to your liking.”

She flushed a little, ducking her head to hide her smile. “Oh?”

“I have chosen my intended bride.” Gently he reached out to tilt her head up, making sure he could see her face. “If you'll have me.”

“M-me?“

“ _ You _ , Fraise.”

” Me? ” She'd suspected, but to hear him say it...

Xalvadore smiled, still rubbing her hand with his thumb. “You. Will you be mine, Fraise?”

“Yes!” Fraise threw her arms around him, laughing even as ice flooded her veins. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Behind them, the paving stones buckled as though stomped on by some unseen force. Further back, there was a rush of water, and Fraise realised that she'd likely opened a hole at the edge of the pond. Blushing furiously, she pulled away from him.

Xalvadore jerked, looking around at the damage that had formed. He frowned for a moment, then laughed, just a little. “Good feelings as well as bad, you said.” He grabbed Fraise's hand. “Come on, dear. We should check on the fish.”

Still blushing, Fraise nodded. “Y-yes, Highness.”

“Xalvadore, please. If you would.”

She swallowed. “Y-you're certain?”

He laced his fingers with hers as he led Fraise towards the pond. “I won't have my intended calling me nothing more than 'Highness' for our engagement.”

It felt strange on her tongue, despite how easily she'd said it moments ago. “Xalvadore.” Another smile spread across her face, and she bit back nervous laughter. “M-my Xalvadore.”

He squeezed her hand. “Your Xalvadore.”

The pond had indeed developed a hole and several baffled fish were flopping around in the grass. Xalvadore gently tugged away from Fraise, calling on his magic to repair the hole in the pond wall. “This wasn't quite what I'd had in mind for a bit of a moonlight walk in the garden with you,” he told her over his shoulder.

Fraise ducked her head, embarrassed. “I'm sorry,” she murmured. “I know I've--it's ruined some things.”

“Nothing that can't be fixed,” he assured her, shifting to begin scooping the water and fish from the lawn.

“Y-you're sure?” Tentatively, Fraise crouched to scoop a fish into her hands. It was slimier than she'd expected and she giggled as she struggled to keep a gentle grip and deposit it safely back in the pond.

“I'm very sure,” Xalvadore promised. “I mean, look, we've already got the pond straightened out.” He glanced around, scanning the ground. “You see any more lost fish?”

She bit her lip. “N-no, but it's dark--I don't want to have killed any of them, that would be  _ awful _ .”

“I don't see any more moving.” Xalvadore held out his arms to her. “Come here, dear. It's okay.”

Fraise bit her lip and nodded, expecting he'd take her hands again. She was pleasantly surprised when he hugged her close.

He nuzzled into her hair. “It's okay,” he promised. “I think we found all of them. Nothing to fret over, alright?”

“Y-you're sure?” Fraise slipped her arms around his waist and squeezed. “I just--I don't want to come out here tomorrow and...find any of them.”

He hugged her close, resting his chin on her head. “It's alright. I promise. You're not going to find any of them tomorrow.”

She swallowed and hummed a half-hearted agreement.

Xalvadore pressed his lips to the top of her head, a fleeting kiss. “What can I do for you?”

She flushed. “I...Xalvadore, you just saw what I'm capable of. Are--are you sure you want me?”

“I'm very sure.” He hugged her tight, easing up only when she gasped. “You're so much more than your manifestation. You're a smart, beautiful woman. A leak and some cracked paving stones don't change that.”

Finally, she let herself smile. “Thank you.”

The prince smiled at her, cupping her face in his hands. He leaned in to press a soft kiss to her forehead. “That's better.”

Heat crept up her neck, and Fraise bit the inside of her lip, giving him a questioning look.

Xalvadore frowned slightly. “Did...you not like that?”

“Wh-what? No!” She swallowed. “N-no, that's not it at all.”

“Then what?”

“I-I just--” She let out a nervous giggle. “You kissed me.”

Xalvadore smiled. “You're my intended.”

Her smile widened slightly. “I am, aren't I?”

“You are. I think that entitles us to a little affection.”

Fraise let out another giggle and squeezed him. “I think so, too.”

Xalvadore grinned down at her. “May I kiss you, Lady Fraise?”

“Not,” Fraise breathed, “if you're going to keep using my title.”

Her laughed softly. “May I kiss you, Fraise ?”

She nodded, grinning. “You may, Xalvadore.”

Xalvadore smiled and tilted her head up as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

Fraise's pulse was racing, even from so simple a touch. He was so sweet, so gentle as he pulled away, a smile playing about his lips. She beamed.

“You're  _ beautiful _ ,” he breathed. “You look so happy, Fraise.”

She giggled softly. “I am happy, Xalvadore. You've no idea how happy you've made me.”

“No?” he asked. “None at all?”

She shook her head. “I never dared hope that you'd give me a passing glance.”

“And yet here we are.” He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. “I pick you, Fraise. I want you by my side.”

“I'm honoured that you have chosen me to rule with you.” She leaned into his touch. “I'm truly blessed.”

“I hope you will always feel so.”

“I'm sure I will.” Fraise looped her arms around his neck. “May I kiss you, my prince?”

He grinned at her. “You may. In fact, I encourage it.”

“D-do you?”

“I do.”

Her heart was pounding hard, and she swallowed before softly pressing her lips against his. “Might I suggest we find someplace dry to sit?”

“That,” he murmured, “sounds like an excellent idea.” He took her hands in his, twining his fingers around hers and drew away from the pond. “I think I know just the place.”

“Lead on, my prince.”

Xalvadore led Fraise to a large oak tree and took a seat between a few of the roots. “Does this suit you?”

“Oh!” She smiled. “It's lovely, Xalvadore. Scoot over, let me sit with you. Or...what's that look? Do you want me to sit in your lap?”

He laughed. “Well I certainly won't complain about it if you agree to.”

Grinning, Fraise settled between his outstretched legs. “Like this?”

Xalvadore's arms wrapped around her and he pulled her against him. “Just like that.”

She shivered slightly. “You're so warm, Xalvadore. A-and you're so...big.” A nervous giggle escaped her before she could stop it. “I never realized how much smaller I am.”

The prince nuzzled against her neck. “You're very slight, yes. But I certainly don't mind it.”

“No?”

“No. Not at all. You're lovely just as you are.”

She couldn't help laughing. “I suppose I can hold my own against you, so it doesn't matter too much.”

“Exactly.” He squeezed Fraise. “You could clean the floor with me, I think. It doesn't matter that you're small.”

Fraise nestled into his embrace a bit more. “I like this,” she said after a moment. “It feels...right.”

“It does, doesn't it?” He sighed against her. “This feels so natural. You and me, sitting here like this.”

Fraise turned, just enough to wrap an arm around him and squeeze. “I'm glad I was brave enough to come here.”

“So am I. I'd be sorry to have missed meeting you. Even if I wouldn't have known I was missing out.”

Slowly, she leaned up to kiss him again. “I think we'd have found each other,” she whispered after a moment. “The goddesses meant for us to be together. One way or another, we'd have found each other.”

Xalvadore smiled and leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. “You truly think the goddesses meant for us to find each other? That's a lovely thought.”

She flushed, slightly embarrassed. “I do. We're a good match. We complement one another, and I think we will do Prylea good once you take the crown.” Fraise couldn't quite meet his eye. “I do think it was meant to be.”

His fingers brushed against her cheek and he drew Fraise in for a soft, slow kiss. “I hope you're right, my dear.”

“So do I,” she murmured. “But I suppose that's what it means to have faith.”

“Yes it is.” He closed his eyes, taking a moment to just sit with her. “I believe in us. I believe that you and I can have many happy years together.”

“I hope I can live up to what you deserve.”

“I've no doubt you will. You're sweet. I promise, we're going to do a world of good for Prylea. I can think of none other I'd rather have beside me as my queen.”

“Flatterer,” she teased. One of her hands caught his, and she laced their fingers together. “I'll work hard for you.”

“And I, you,” Xalvadore promised, squeezing her fingers. He sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree and looked up at the sky through the leaves. “I wasn't sure I was ever going to feel this relaxed again.”

“No?”

“After all the pressure to choose my bride? Worrying that I'd find myself trapped with only the least objectionable companion as opposed to one I truly desired? No. I really wasn't sure I'd be able to relax like this.”

“You didn't think that you might grow fond of her after you'd chosen?”

“I know it would have been possible. But I much prefer this.”

Fraise nuzzled into his shoulder. “I'm glad you came to like me. Even though I was...difficult, in the beginning.”

Xalvadore worked his free hand softly through her hair. “You were nervous and, I assume, thought this all a pointless venture.”

“I did.” She let her eyes drift shut as he tugged her hair loose, and pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone. “I was certain you'd be like your father, and his first impression was...unpleasant. He spoke to my father as though I wasn't there.”

“He does that,” Xalvadore said. “I'm sorry about him.”

“It's alright. I...” She wasn't quite sure how to ask. “My father told me once that he used to be far kinder. Did...something happen?”

For a long moment Xalvadore said nothing. He sighed and nuzzled into Fraise's hair. “He had an accident. He went out for a ride and... something happened. No one really knows what. He doesn't remember. He was missing for almost the whole day and when his retainers found him...” The prince rested a finger against Fraise's forehead, over her left eyebrow, and drew it back in a jagged line to just above her ear. “He was passed out, covered in blood, and had this horrible gash.” He sighed and squeezed Fraise tighter. “The healers did what they could but... he was never the same.“

“O-oh.” She bit her lip and squeezed him tight. “If you don't mind my asking, what was he like...before?”

“He laughed a lot more. And he didn't wander from my mother the way he does now. At least, if he did he... hid it better, I suppose.” Xalvadore kissed the top of her head. “He was a kinder man, less paranoid than he is now. Less angry.”

“He sounds like he was a good father to you.” She stifled a yawn. “Do you ever see him like that now?”

Again, Xalvadore was silent, contemplative. “There are glimmers every now and again. And he still loves his horses the way he used to, that didn't change.”

“That's something, I suppose.” Another yawn. “Do you ride with him, or does he prefer to be alone?”

“Sometimes. He's...not allowed to go by himself anymore.”

She frowned. “I would think that a king wouldn't go alone anyway. Isn't that unsafe? For all you know, it could have been a botched assassination attempt.”

“His retainers were with him. But he...they got separated, is all. At least, that's how they tell it.“

“Oh.” A breeze kicked up and she shivered, curling further against him. “Well, what's done is done, I suppose.”

“It is.” Xalvadore's lips brushed her forehead. “You look cold. Would you like to go back in, my lady?”

“No. If we go inside, I have to leave you for the evening. And I'm not ready for that yet.”

“Well I certainly won't argue that.” He adjusted his hold on her, doing his best to shelter her from the evening chill. “It's not as though you'll not see me tomorrow.”

“Not like this, I won't.” She nuzzled into his neck. “I like this. I feel safe.”

“I intend to keep you that way.” His fingers returned to her hair, stroking slowly through her dark locks. “You feel like you belong here.”

A content sigh escaped her, and she gently kissed his neck. “Thank you,” she murmured after a moment. “For not being afraid of me.”

“You've given me no reason to.”

“There are plenty of reasons to,” she whispered. It was still cold, and she dared pull back and unbutton his outer layer so she could slip her arms in and squeeze him.

He chuckled, wrapping her against him as best he could. “None of them that matter to me, dear.”

“You're certain?” This was a little better, and she sighed against his neck as his hands warmed her. “Will Prylea be so quick to agree that I'm no threat?“

Xalvadore sighed. “I can't make any promises on that account. I would love if my people were able to watch our marriage seeing you the way that I do. But...”

Fraise nodded slowly. “I understand.” She squeezed him again. “It's alright, Xalvadore. Your people will trust your choice.”

“They will learn to, even if they don't at first. You'll show them what an amazing queen you'll be.”

She flushed. “You're sweet. I'm glad you believe in me.”

“Of course I do. You've shown yourself to be extremely capable already.”

“And how have I done that?” She kissed his neck again, lazily tracing a design on his back with one finger.

He shivered. “Look at all you've done since you arrived.”

She smiled, leaning up to kiss his ear. “I haven't done anything of note, I'm sure.”

“No? Your chess is excellent, and you've handled yourself against many of my father's men. If nothing else, our military would be lucky to have your input.”

“Military work is different from games played over tea, Xalvadore. And your men are simply unskilled in hand-to-hand combat and haven't studied proper fencing; if any of them were to challenge me with their preferred weapons or styles, I'd lose.”

He squeezed her. “You've had different experience than them. You'd bring a different light to things.”

“I suppose that might be true.” She yawned and settled against him, hands stilling. “Do you think the military would appreciate having a destroyer as an advisor?”

“If that destroyer knows what she's talking about, certainly.”

Fraise nuzzled against his neck. “I'm glad you believe in me so much, Xalvadore. I'm glad you believe your men will trust me, too. That means so much.”

“A good king—or prince—should lead by example. If they see no reason to fear you, then they won't.”

“You're sweet, my prince.”

“You deserve someone sweet, my dear.”

She laughed into his neck. “Well, I'm certainly glad you think so.”

“Why wouldn't I?” Xalvadore asked, stroking her hair. “Everyone deserves to be happy.”

“I am happy, Xalvadore. Unbelievably so.” He was so warm, and she sighed contentedly at the feel of his hands in her hair.

“Good. And I'll keep you that way as best I can.”

Fraise yawned and squeezed him tight. “I'll hold you to that.”

“As you well should.” He kissed the top of her head again. “I've no wish to cut this short, but you seem tired, dear.”

She smiled up at him. “I don't want to leave. I want to fall asleep exactly like this.”

“I question whether I have the strength to carry you to bed if that becomes the case, dear.”

“I suppose you'll have to stay out here with me all night, then.”

“And you'd be comfortable sleeping in my lap?”

Fraise leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I think I'd be comfortable anywhere, as long as you are with me.”

Xalvadore laughed. “And you'd want to spend the night in my lap, under this tree?”

“Yes, my prince.” She sat up a bit more to press her lips to his. “I love this.”

He smiled at her. “Perhaps, when you are my wife, we can spend many nights out in the garden.”

“Could we?” She kissed him again. “I'd love that.”

“So would I.”

“It's...” Fraise flushed a little. “It's romantic.”

“Just you and me together under the stars?” he suggested. “It is.”

“I'm glad you agree.”

Xalvadore settled further against the tree. “You won't mind the chill, if we remain here?”

“I have my fiancé to keep me warm.” She kissed him again before settling back into his embrace, his outer layer adding an extra bit of protection against the breeze.

Xalvadore raised a hand, focusing his magic to try and calm the air around them. “That's a bit better, I think. Though, it won't last when I fall asleep.”

“You'd really like to stay out here?” she murmured. “You won't get in trouble?”

“Well, I might.”

Sighing softly, Fraise sat up again. “I'd hate to cause you any trouble, Xalvadore.”

Xalvadore tugged her back against him. “Get back here. I'll gladly take any trouble spending the night with my love brings.”

Fraise couldn't help smiling. “Your love, am I?”

“What else would I call the woman I've chosen to marry?”

A pleased flush rose to her cheeks. “I suppose you're right.” Slowly, she leaned up to kiss him. “I am your love. And you are mine.”

He couldn't help grinning, colour blossoming in his cheeks. “I could get used to hearing that.”

“I hope you do.” More kisses. “I'm quite taken with you, Xalvadore.”

“Are you, dear?” he teased. “I don't think I noticed that at all.” His lips met hers again and he kissed her slowly.

Fraise hummed softly, pleased with the way his fingers tangled in her hair as he kept kissing her. Goddesses, this was absolutely perfect, exactly what she'd hoped it would be.

“I love you,” Xalvadore breathed between kisses. Her hands were smoothing over his back and for just a moment, he wished he could feel her skin against his own.

She froze as his words struck her, and pulled back to look at him. “Y-you love me?”

Xalvadore bit his lip. “Too soon?”

Fraise hesitated. “N-no, I--I just--” She could feel how red her face was turning, the sudden doubt that flooded her thoughts now that she was faced with saying it in response, and looked away. “...maybe.”

The prince cupped one of her cheeks in his hand, not even trying to make her face him. “I'm sorry.”

Fraise swallowed. “D-do you really? Love me?”

“I called you my love before. Is this so different?”

“A little.” She bit her lip.

“I just...it's not the same as when my family says it. Or Tiho. It means something else, coming from you.”

He sighed, stroked her cheek with gentle fingers. “Have I made you uncomfortable?”

“N-no, I just...” She dared look at him. “I d-don't know...if I would mean it the way you do, I-if I said it back.”

“It's--it's not that I don't care about you, I just--I just don't--I've only really known you a week, a-and--”

“I understand.”

There was something in his voice, an almost defeated tone, and Fraise sighed, hugging him again. “I just want to make sure I'm in love with you, before I say it. If you know you love me, then I'm happy to hear it. B-but I might not be able to say it back right away. That's all.”

Xalvadore nodded, hugging her close and resisting the urge to sigh. “I understand,” he repeated into her hair.

Fraise squeezed him tight. “I've never been in love before. So please, be patient with me.”

“Of course,” he breathed, nuzzling against her hair. “Don't let me rush you.”

She managed a soft laugh. “No man will ever tell me what to do, Xalvadore. Not even my husband.”

“Of course not. You think for yourself and I adore that about you.”

“Do you?” Gently, she nestled back against his neck, kissing his pulse softly when she felt it pounding beneath her lips. “I always thought I'd be unmarried. I'm stubborn, my mother says. No man wants a headstrong wife.”

He let out a soft, pleased sound. “You can be headstrong and perfectly agreeable at the same time.”

“Oh?” She kissed him again and resumed tracing slow, gentle circles on his back.

“Maybe I just haven't had the chance to see you at your most stubborn.”

Fraise laughed. “That's certainly true.”

Xalvadore grinned. “I'm sure I'll love you just as much after I see such a thing.”

“Even if I'm grouchy?” Fraise sat up and pressed her lips to his. “Even if I'm absolutely awful about it?”

Xalvadore laughed. “It cannot be as terrible as that.”

“You don't know that,” she teased, kissing him again.

“Don't I?” he asked. “Are you so unreasonable in the wrong mood?”

“Of course not.” She grinned. “I'm always right, so I'm not being unreasonable at all.”

Xalvadore kissed her nose. “No one is always right.”

“You're certain?” Fraise giggled when he kissed her nose again. “I'm not sure, I think you must be wrong.”

“Oh, do you now?”

“I do.” She kissed him soundly on the lips. “Fortunately, I adore you far too much to make a scene.”

“There's no one to see even if you chose to,” he said, grinning.

“Well, that's true.” Fraise kissed him again. “But you did just ask me to marry you, so I think that would be in poor taste, don't you?” 

“Dreadfully poor taste,” Xalvadore agreed. “Not a very good start to our engagement, I think.”

“Then I think I'll have to be agreeable for now.”

“For now and tomorrow at the very least,” he said, kissing her forehead between her eyes. “We can hardly let the court see us sharing a disagreement.”

She laughed. “They'd jump on the first opportunity to say I'm temperamental, I'm sure.”

“I'm sure they might.”

Fraise squeezed him tight. “I imagine we'll have some challenges, once word of my magic gets out.”

“I've no doubt. But...” Xalvadore squeezed her. “We will face the challenges together. I swear this to you.”

“You're a good man, Xalvadore.” She settled back against his neck. “I'm glad you're willing to face the difficulties of being my husband.”

He stroked her hair idly. “I truly believe that you and I can weather anything so long as we're together.”

“You sound like a novel,” she laughed, “but then, I agree with you.”

“Good.” He kissed her nose again. “Love, I think I'm getting chilly out here.”

Fraise squeezed him tight. “Let's go in, then. I suppose it's late, and we should sleep in our own beds tonight. Sad as it is that we need to part ways.”

“We have the rest of our lives to spend our nights together.”

Fraise kissed him. “That doesn't help me now. I want to sleep with my intended.”

Xalvadore felt a blush creep into his cheeks and was thankful for the darkness. “Another time, Fraise,” he promised.

“Alright, alright.” She let him pull her to her feet. “But it had better be soon.”

“As soon as time allows.”

Fraise reached up to pull him in for a kiss. “That's a promise?”

Xalvadore drew her against him as they kissed. “It's a promise,” he breathed as he pulled away.

She smiled. “I'll hold you to it, then.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

“Walk me back to my room?”

“Certainly, my lady.” Xalvadore caught her hand, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. “I could hardly bear to let my intended simply wander about alone.”

“Such a gentleman.”

“I do my best, dear.” 


End file.
